1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a program, and particularly to a process for improving the quality of a speech signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in the processing capacity of personal computers and the communication speed, the voice telephone call service using VoIP (voice over internet protocol) on personal computers is increasing.
In the VoIP using the computers, a program is executed by a CPU. The process executed by the program includes the echo suppression (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-517782).
In the communication apparatus using a multitask system like the personal computer, the large processing burden on the processor, the processor clock shift and the large burden of the data access process on a memory device lead to the lack of uniformity of the timing of access to the memory device. Even in the same call, therefore, the synchronization between a sending input signal and a received input signal develops a fluctuation. This sync fluctuation causes the erroneous process of echo suppression and thus poses a problem of generating noises and distortions in a sending output signal or otherwise deteriorating the quality of the speech signal.